No Regrets, Just Love
by notlostbutunfound
Summary: Love is a powerful thing that brings comfort, happiness and treasured memories. But when Charlie and Brax's relationship shatters to pieces, will they be able to mend all the broken pieces and find their way back to each other? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :) i am absolutely in love with Charlie and Brax from Home and Away and i sort of just had the inspiration to write a fanfiction about them. This is my first fan fiction ever and please keep in mind i'm only 13 so this might not be amazing, but i'm crossing my fingers and hoping this first chapter turns out good! Don't forget to review, it would mean a lot to me if you did! Thanks heaps! :)**

**Love Faye xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Darryl Braxton remained sitting on his cold, empty bedroom floor. He had been in this same position for what had seemed like forever and he was unaware of the hours that had flown past. He hadn't uttered a single word- not that there was anyone to talk to but still, he hadn't gotten up or made an effort to communicate with anyone. He just stayed there as if he was super glued to the floor, staring aimlessly in the same direction and glancing around his room blankly every now and then.

He remained silent and his face was lifeless. He was deep in thought and obviously he was thinking about her. He was always thinking about her. She never left his mind. But now he had lost her. He had lost the one thing that had meant everything to him and all in one; he was losing his mind. His bloodshot eyes closed for a moment, his posture lazily bent over his knees due to just plain exhaustion. He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit and then letting his hand carelessly drop back to his side. His head came crumbling down, now buried in his hands which were rested on his knees. Alcohol laced his breath- he had thought the Scotch he had consumed would help him forget everything; most importantly, Charlie Buckton. But once again to his dismay, it hadn't. The alcohol just made him feel sick and hadn't helped at all and he was all too familiar with this disappointment. He had been in this state one too many times before and there was only one reason for it, his on and off relationship with Charlie. They had broken up a few times before and every time he would drink and drink away his troubles. But now there wouldn't be another time. He was almost certain of this because this time she wanted nothing to do with him. For the past 6 weeks that had unfolded after their break up, she refused to speak to him or answer his calls. She refused to even acknowledge his presence or dignify him with any politeness. He didn't blame her. She had no reason to trust him anymore; he had crossed the line and now the line of wrong and right almost didn't exist anymore. It was blurry and would soon disappear.

He had a million different emotions and thoughts going through his head. He was pissed off, upset and mostly angry. His anger wasn't directed to anybody in particular, but to himself and his stupid actions. He picked up the bottle of Scotch next to him and held it up to his mouth gulping the rest of it, feeling the all too familiar sting in his throat as he drank it. Once the contents of the bottle was empty, he threw it aggressively at the wall opposite him in an attempt of releasing at least a tiny segment of his anger. But it didn't do him any favours at all, only leaving him with a dent in the wall that he would now have to pay for, being sure that he would get ripped off by a ridiculously expensive company just to get it repaired.  
>"Shit." He mumbled angrily to himself.<p>

Soon forgetting about the dent in the wall, his mind darted back to Charlie, as always. But now he had to convince himself to forget about her. He didn't know how but he knew he had to, even if it was by tricking his own mind somehow. There was no point on dwelling on this any longer. She had moved on, and so had he. Well at least he had tried to convince himself and everyone else that he had. Now there was Amanda; she was pretty, smart and kind but she wasn't Charlie. Brax knew it wasn't right to keep leading her on and to keep pretending that he only wanted her, but she was there and she filled the hollow emptiness that once was replaced by the one and only; Charlie Buckton. And for the time being, that was good enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed :) you're all lovely! I hope you like this next chapter (personally i do), and be sure to give me your thoughts on it xx**  
><strong>Love Faye<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

It had been 8 weeks since Charlie and Brax's unfortunate split and Charlie was getting back on track with her life- or at least trying to. She rummaged through her crowded wardrobe looking for something, anything that was worthy enough to wear on her date with Mark. She picked through racks and racks of clothing, carelessly throwing unwanted pieces of clothing behind herself in a rush.

Charlie had met Mark while working on a case. He had been a witness for a robbery and had come down to Yabbie Creek Station to give his statement. Charlie, who was obviously still hurting about her recent break up with Brax declined the offer when he asked her out, but then charmingly enough he persuaded her to say yes and convinced her it would only be for a friendly coffee. And reluctantly, she agreed. As Charlie got to know Mark she came to like him more and more after each date they had. It had been 3 weeks since they first met and she was glad she had met someone else and it would help her take her mind off Brax...

"Charlie?" Ruby called out walking into the house. She headed for Charlie's room.

"Woah. What happened here?" Ruby laughed while dodging a flying shirt and staring at the mess of clothes that lay all over the floor. Charlie was still frantically searching for something to wear. She quickly glanced up at the clock that sat perched on her white shelf.

"7:20pm!" Charlie exclaimed in a panic to no one in particular.

"Mark is picking me up in 10 minutes and i can't find anything to wear!" Charlie complained, putting her hands up in defeat. Ruby rolled her eyes, laughing slightly at the disastarous scene that had unfolded in front of her eyes.

"Charlie, you know you'll look gorgeous in anything!" Ruby made her way towards her mum, stepping over small mountains of clothing and began looking in Charlie's wardrobe. She searched through the racks and pulled out a blue, knee length, off-the-shoulder satin dress that was a combination of sexy and elegant. It was perfect.

"No Ruby that isn't going to help me though, I need to find something!" Charlie continued to discard items of clothing from her wardrobe as she chucked more articles of clothing behind herself. Ruby dangled the blue dress in front of her mum's face, trying to catch her attention as her focus was elswhere on other items of clothing. Charlie noticed the dress in front of her and took it from Ruby's hold, examining it against her own body. A smile crept onto her face as she hugged her daughter gratefully.

"Thankyou so much Rubes, you're a life saver!"

"I know Charlie, i know." Ruby agreed in a playful sing songy voice. Charlie rolled her eyes at her comment and began looking for shoes and purse to go with her dress.

"Now come on Charlie, you're going to be late! Hurry up and get ready!" Ruby handed Charlie a pair of black heels and a black clutch to go with her outfit and gently pushed her towards the bathroom door, urging her to get a move on. Charlie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :) sorry this will be a really short chapter but i promise you the next chapter will be much longer! Don't forget to review **

**Love Faye xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Charlie hurried out of the bathroom as she was already 5 minutes late. Ruby had saw her and she thought her mum was truly the most beautiful person ever. Charlie looked stunning in the blue dress; it complemented her in every way and brang out the ocean blue that were her eyes. Her hair was in soft, delicate waves and cascaded down to the middle of her back.

"Charlie you look hot!" She winked. Charlie laughed and playfully twirled around, pretending to be a model. Charlie and Ruby shared their giggles as they heard a car park outside the house.

"Oooh Charlie that must be him!" Charlie rolled her eyes at Ruby who had stated the obvious. Charlie said her goodbyes and then made her way outside the house.

"Bye Charlz! Have fun and don't forget you have an 11 o'clock curfew!" Ruby joked as she grinned and watched Charlie get into Mark's car. Ruby smiled to herself. Charlie finally seemed happy and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was hoping for a lot more reviews, but oh well! Message me if you have any ideas or you have an idea for what direction you want this story to take :) keep on reading and reviewing! Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, but here's a longer chapter, as promised.  
><strong>

**Love Faye xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"You look beautiful." Charlie blushed a little at Mark's compliment and smiled. She slipped into the front seat of his car before asking,

"So where are we going tonight?"

Mark grinned before replying

"It's this restaurant called Angelo's, you'll love it." Charlie's stomach did summersaults at sound of the name and it had brought back all these unwanted memories and emotions that had been associated with that one restaurant. Yes, once upon a time ago she would had loved that restaurant, but now, not so much.

Angelo's was packed full of people. Friendly chatter and laughter filled the restaurant. Colourful lights circled the room and the sound of music boomed around the interior of the restaurant. Charlie had to admit she was impressed with all of Brax's effort that had been put towards Angelo's. She felt butterflies dance around her stomach as she stepped into the restaurant, and there he was behind the bar, the person she had attempted to avoid for the past eight weeks was now just 10 metres away; no other than Brax.

Brax looked up from the bar, absentmindedly looking around, when something- or someone, had caught his attention. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before she looked away shyly and made her way towards a table with a man that he didn't recognise. He wondered who she was with and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously light up inside him.  
>"That should be me with her." he mumbled to himself in a whisper. But he immediately shook the thought from his mind and tried to merge his concentration back to the empty glasses that needed to be filled in front of him.<p>

Charlie picked up the menu and examined it carefully and taking note of all the dishes, but she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts drifted back at Brax. Charlie couldn't help herself and stole a quick glance at Brax who was serving a middle-aged couple just a couple of tables away. She had missed staring up into his dazzling emerald eyes. She missed his cheeky smile that gave her tingles that danced up her spine. She missed the feeling of being so safe and secure in his comforting arms. She missed him._ 'We could of still been together if it wasn't for th-. No. Stop thinking about it Charlie. He abused your trust and he broke your heart. You owe nothing to him and he doesn't deserve a second chance.'_ Or maybe he does? Charlie pushed all those thoughts away and focused on the man who sat in front of her, studying the menu closely. She loved Mark's hazel eyes. She adored his charming smile. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. And she didn't have to miss him because she could always see him. Charlie was happy with Mark, just perfectly happy. But was it enough? Would you want to be just happy? Or really happy? Charlie found herself lost in her thoughts when Mark's voice had brought her back to reality.  
>"Charlie, what are you going to order?" he gestured towards the waiter who had just appeared at the side of their table.<br>"What? Oh i'll have the..." Charlie searched her mind for an answer. She had been too pre-occupied with her thoughts to even consider what to order. But she didn't really have to spend any time choosing what she wanted. She already knew.  
>"The Margarita. I'll have the Margarita pizza." She confirmed, smiling at the waiter. It was her and Brax's favourite.<p> 


End file.
